


Falling Slowly

by 87sighs



Category: Her Story (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: “I don’t think this is how you do Netflix and Chill.”





	

“Violet….Violet….Vi.”

 

At the soft murmuring of her name, Violet mewls a sleepy response. Then comes the grimace as her neck protests the awkward angle it had settled into. Allie wiggles her arm just a little more, and Violet takes the hint. She lifts her head, blinking slowly, and wets her lips as she tries to fully shake off sleep.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t want to wake you, but-”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Violet cuts her off, watching how the other woman massages her arm and flexes her fingers. “I should apologize for falling asleep on you.” 

 

“Again,” Allie adds, smiling around the word.

 

That makes Violet roll her eyes, more from embarrassment than disagreement. She’s become something of a habitual napper lately since picking up more shifts at the bar. And if she really wants to afford a decent place of her own, Violet might still have to get a second job or possibly a roommate. But all of it - the tired legs and rude drunks, half-watched TV shows and abbreviated dates; even Paige’s unique brand of friendly encouragement - is a welcome trade-off for some independence and peace of mind. Happiness.

 

Now that it’s got some feeling again, Allie’s arm stretches across the back of the couch. Violet smiles as Allie sifts gentle fingers through her messy hair. 

 

“I don’t think this is how you do Netflix and Chill.” 

 

Allie laughs softly, blending with the sounds of the neglected television. “I don’t know. It’s pretty much what I had in mind actually.” 

 

Violet ducks, leaning forward until she can feel Allie’s breath. Allie tilts her head, and the distance between them closes. It’s a soft brush of their lips at first, a pause, then they’re touching again, firm and sweet. 

 

As the kiss ebbs, they pull away but only by the slightest amount. Violet is the first to turn her attention back to the TV, so she clears her throat, all business-like to hide the flip-flopping in her belly. 

 

“Ok. So where were we? I’m up now. I’m awake.” Allie huffs in amusement, and Violet grins back at her until the other woman stands abruptly. “I mean it.”

 

Allie simply steps over Violet’s outstretched legs and plops back down on the other side of the couch. Seeing Violet’s small frown, Allie only gestures to her arm - the one that wasn’t previously trapped and numb. 

 

“Just in case,” Allie says. She presses her lips against Violet’s temple. “M’lady doth protest too much.” 

end


End file.
